To Conquer
by Jade MacGregor
Summary: This picks up a month after the movie, when Spiderman saves MJ yet again, but this time, theres a twist. What happens when Harry finds his father's journal? A sometimes sappy Peter/MJ story that also has lots of action. Please r/r!!
1. To Conquer

__

Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed this story. I always enjoy reading comments. Oh, to those of you who strongly suggested continuing the story and not leaving the ending as it stands, you will have your wish in a couple of weeks. For right now, I am busy looking for a job and adjusting to non-college life, so there is little free time for me to writegrrrr. Well, thanks for the encouragement everyone and hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters in this story (except the gang members) do not 

belong to me. They belong to Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, and Marvel Comics. I really don't want to be sued by anyone.

******************

One Month after the conclusion of the Spiderman movie, we enter an alleyway 

where Spiderman is breaking up an attempted mugging

"Didn't your mamas teach you not to hit women?" Spiderman cracked as he smashed two thugs' heads together. Although he was wise cracking on the outside, he was inwardly chiding himself. Why hadn't he gotten here before they could hurt her? It took all he had not to just grab MJ and web-sling her away from that ally. No, he couldn't do that. They would still be out on the street and could terrorize other innocent people if he didn't make sure they were put away. Turning to go after the other three gang- members, Spiderman heard Mary Jane scream to look out. Unfortunately, his spider-sense had failed to warn him of anything, and it was too late now. One of the thugs whacked him on the head with a crowbar. Shaking off the blow, he turned, right into a cloud of smoke.

Mary Jane, now free from her attackers while they concentrated on subduing Spiderman, used her cell phone to call the police. MJ had to help him. He had saved her four times already, and besides that, there was the slightest inkling in the back of her mind that Spiderman really meant more to her than she knew. She picked up a brick from the ally floor and hit one of the thugs over the head with it. He fell to the ground unconscious, but another one grabbed her. Watching helplessly as Spiderman succumbed to the knockout gas, MJ screamed, drawing Spiderman's attention to her. "Run, Mary Jane. Get out of here!" With the effects of the knockout gas beginning to take their toll on him, he forgot to disguise his voice. Even in the chaos of the moment, she realized the slip. She recognized his voice; it would have been hard not to- it was one she had heard since she was six. This was not just Spiderman- this was the man she loved. She was almost sure of it. She tried to fight her way out of the man's arms and squeezed her eyes shut against the brutal sight of the three 

remaining men beating Spiderman, as he lay unconscious on the ground. 

Just in time to save Spiderman from certain death, the police sirens began to wail in the background. The thugs turned and ran, leaving their fallen comrade to the mercy of the police. MJ quickly drug Spiderman between two dumpsters and prayed the police wouldn't search for him. Why should they, she thought to herself, he never stays around to get any thanks; he just delivers bad guys to the police, wrapped up like a present for them, and swings off, back into anonymity. 

Running out towards the cars, MJ caught site of one patrol car in pursuit of the gang. She informed the remaining officers of the one lying unconscious in the ally and gave her statement to one of the patrolmen. When the police were finished reading him his rights and asking her questions, she declined an offer to ride with them. "No thanks, I need a minute to calm down. I'll just walk back over to the café and have a cup of coffee." 

When the cops were out of sight, she called Aunt May. Spiderman needed medical treatment, and she knew better than to take him to a hospital. The safest place she could think of for him to recuperate was her apartment. There, no one would be tempted to sneak a peek under his mask to discover his identity.

Inside Mary Jane's new apartment, she began to remove Spiderman's costume. Still used to the layout and organization of the old apartment, which had been destroyed a month earlier by the Green Goblin, MJ frantically searched for her first aid supplies. She found her bandages, and wrapped his ribs, which were already showing signs of bruising. She was careful only to remove the part of his mask where she needed to clean lacerations on is face and scalp, and pulled the bottom up over his mouth so he could breathe easier. 

She sat with him through the night, praying he would recover. He lay unconscious for hours, but Mary Jane couldn't tell if the gas he had inhaled was causing his state, or if it was from the beating he had endured. 

********************

Harry Osborn sat behind his father's old desk glaring at the three returning men. "Where the hell is the other guy?" he demanded. 

"The cops got him, sir. But we did manage to win the fight. I'm pretty sure he's dead - we beat him good," he said, laughing in the way that only his kind of people do. "That knockout gas you gave us really did the trick."

"What do you mean you are pretty sure he's dead? You either killed him or you didn't, it's as simple as that." Osborn grimaced as he thought about his man in jail. Offered a good enough deal, he might tell who his accomplices were, and more importantly, he might lead them back to Oscorp. 

"Well, he was knocked out, and we are pretty sure we beat him bad enough to kill him, but some bitch called the cops on us. We had to run before we were sure or we would have all been caught." They told the new CEO of Oscorp the details of the operation.

"Who? Who was it that called the cops? Why didn't you get rid of her, too? That was what I paid you for. Lure Spiderman by staging a robbery, kill him and any witnesses. What part of that don't you idiots understand?" Even before they could tell him, Harry knew the answer. It was Mary Jane Watson. It had to be. Only she would have been concerned enough about Spiderman to risk her life to save his. Damn her. First she left him for his friend, Peter Parker -his best friend, and only remaining family, now this. When he killed Spiderman, he would make sure to use her as bait. Sure thing he'll come for her, and I might even get to kill her as a bonus.

"It's all right, fellas. You did the best you could," Harry said, his sour demeanor changing quickly. "At least now we know the gas is our best bet of defeating that wall-crawling menace." He started to reach for their checks, but hesitated. Realizing now that these punks were too much of a liability to him, he instead pulled a gun out of the top drawer of the desk and shot them, point blank. He didn't even flinch as he watched their lifeless bodies land with a thud on the floor. Wrapping them in the Indian rug they had been standing on, he drug the bodies out into the hall of the empty office. One by one, he dumped their bodies down the incinerator chute, followed by the rug. He didn't even blink when he pressed the activation button. Nothing would get in his way. Spiderman was going to pay for murdering his father.


	2. Suspicions confirmed

__

The characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, and Marvel Comics. I really don't want to be sued by anyone.

Mary Jane fell asleep, still holding his hand; silently praying he would make it through the night. The events of the night made her uneasy and confusing. Flashes of event after event mixed together in her mind. Dreams of Peter were mixed with memories of her abduction by the Green Goblin, meetings with Spiderman, and even Norman Osborn's funeral. She relived the first meeting with Spiderman, when he rescued her from the Oscorp festival. Swinging her up onto a roof, she asked him who he was. "You know me," he answered, looking into her eyes. "I do?" Dramatic pause, then, "I'm your friendly neighborhood Spiderman." Was it really a dramatic pause he was giving her, or was it a hint? Now she wondered. Then she flashed Peter's speech in the hospital room. She knew right then that he loved her, and she had been able to do nothing but think of Spiderman. She remembers when Peter showed up after her shift at the cafe. He said he had been in the neighborhood-taken two trains and a cab to get there. Then she has a flash of the scene in the ally. She was going to be raped by those punks, but Spiderman had saved her. When she commented on the fact that he was there, he said he was in the neighborhood. Then there was that kiss. Suddenly, she was back in her old apartment. The Green Goblin comes crashing through the wall and takes her away on his glider, leaving unconscious on the top of the Brooklyn Bridge. Then she was at Norman Osborn's funeral, then at Thanksgiving dinner, when Norman Osborn had freaked out at Peter's injury. Then she was pouring her heart out to Peter in the cemetery. She warmed at the memory of the kiss they had shared in front of Ben Parker's grave. Her heart was breaking at his dismissal of her. Why? Why had he said they were just friends? She already knew that he loved her. Then came a moment of realization. It was all coming together....Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin, and now she was sure Peter was Spiderman.

She came awake suddenly, sure of what she must do, but unsure of how to proceed. She looked at the bruised man who lay on her bed just to realize he was staring at her. "Hey there, Tiger," MJ smiled up at him, not even realizing she had just used her nickname for Peter. Spiderman caught the slip, though, and jerked up, reaching for his mask. 

"Don't worry. I left it on. And you need to be taking it easy. You took a pretty bad beating last night." MJ said as Spiderman grimaced and lay back down gingerly. "I'm going to make you some soup, run to my old apartment - the landlord is letting me in to get retrieve what's left of my stuff today - and then I'm going to get you some clothes to wear. You don't need to be wearing that tight costume while your broken ribs and bruises are recovering, and you certainly can't just lay around naked all day," she teased.

MJ smiled and turned to walk out of the room, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a playful gesture. Suddenly modest, Spiderman blushed and pulled the sheet farther up his body. 

MJ's first stop was to her old apartment. She sifted through debris, trying to find anything she could salvage. The Green Goblin had pretty much destroyed everything on the back wall when he had burst through that night. She was able to find a picture of her and Peter when they were little that Aunt May had framed and given to her at graduation. She picked up her CD case from the smashed remains of what used to be her stereo and uncovered her answering machine.

As she picked it up, it began to play her unchecked messages. There was one encouraging her to switch her long distance to AT&T, one from her parents wondering why the hell she hadn't been home in a month, and then Peter's voice came on. She sat down and listened to the message he had left her from Aunt May's hospital room. He was in the midst of warning her not to walk into any dark alleys when the Green Goblin's voice came on. "Can Spiderman come out to play?" he asked. "Where's Mary Jane, what have you done with her?" Peter shouted. Any last doubts that MJ held about Peter's identity were not gone.

Pulling up to Aunt May's house, MJ quickly ran up to the door. The last thing she needed right now was her either of her parents on her back. "Aunt May, can I borrow some of Peter's old clothes? The Spidersuit was ruined, and he looks about Peter's size."

"Certainly, dear. Just go right up and pick up some things. Since Peter moved in with Harry, he isn't home much and won't miss them at all. How is Spiderman doing?" MJ knew this was a big step for Aunt May - she didn't approve of Spiderman's vigilante tactics, and was surprised she was concerned about his health. 

"He is awake, but still hurting. I am going to let him stay with me until he feels well enough to go back to where ever he lives." She ran upstairs and rummaged through Peter's closet and chest of drawers. Picking out some t-shirts and sweatpants, she stuffed them into an old duffel bag. On her way out the front door, MJ paused to thank Aunt May. "I'll return these when Spiderman leaves. Thanks so much Aunt May."

"Well, as many times as he has saved your life, it is the least I could do."

Suddenly realizing Aunt May might try to call Peter before he was back at his apartment, she said, "Oh, Peter told me to tell you he was called away for a couple days at the last minute. Mr. Jameson sent him on assignment for the Bugle and he didn't have time to come by and tell you himself."

"Thanks, dear. I wondered why he hadn't called in couple of days. " MJ gave Aunt May a kiss on the cheek as she rushed out the door. 

MJ entered her apartment very quietly, not wanting to wake Spiderman if he was asleep. Sure enough, when she peeked into her bedroom, he was fast asleep. Poor Peter, she thought to herself. He risks his life everyday for the sake of this city, and he can't even tell his own aunt who he really is. He needs someone to confide in, someone who can be trusted to keep his secret. I guess after what happened last time someone found out his secret, there were serious repercussions. Both Aunt May and she were almost killed.

"That's it!" she said out loud. Looking over to make sure she hadn't woken him up, she sat down to think. "He blames himself for what happened. Osborn found out who he was and used us to get to Spiderman. He feels having people he cares about is too much of a liability-it is an easy way for any villain with any brains to get to Spiderman.through me. Well, we will just have to do something about that." Already working a plan in her mind, MJ sat down on her living room couch. "The sooner Spiderman gets well and out of my apartment, the sooner I can get Peter over here to miraculously save my life." She smiled at the anticipation of the moment his secret would be revealed. "But before that happens, I plan on having a little discussion with my savior over there."

Stay tuned for the upcoming Chapter Three. MJ talks to Spiderman about a way of disassociating herself with him, and Peter's secret is revealed. Harry Osborn is also planning something for Spiderman, but it is considerably less pleasant. 


	3. Truth Revealed

__

Here it is.the final chapter. Well, for a while anyway. Oh, feel free to email me with any comments or submit a review through fanfiction.net... I always love input from my readers! Spidergirl2323@yahoo.com

As always, these characters are not minethey belong to Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, and the wonderful people at Marvel Comics.so now that that is said.lets get on with the story..

Harry Osborn sat completely still, eyes closed, almost enveloped by the huge leather chair that sat behind his father's old desk. Tiny slits of sunlight that passed through the closed blinds illuminated the bare patch of hardwood floor where an Indian rug once laid. His eyes were heavy with sleep and shaded from another sleepless night. He had almost become a recluse working on his plan to kill Spiderman and Mary Jane Watson. Not only was he warring with his own emotions over MJ, but he knew that his plan had to be perfect. A combination of pure genius and a certain amount of cruelty were needed for this to be successful. An almost non-existent smirk slowly grew into an evil grin. Not only would he take care of Mary Jane, but he would make Spiderman feel pain-the same kind of pain that he had felt when his father's life was taken away. His plan was almost complete. Just a few more details to work out and it would be ready. 

As he leaned back in the chair, his knee hit a button on the underside of the desk, revealing a hidden drawer. Curious of what he had discovered, Harry flipped through a journal, apparently written by his father. The last entry had been written only days before his death. Harry's eyes widened with shock as he read the entries. "I've been so confused, haunted these past weeks. I am fighting with myself, with another part of myself.." 

******************************************

Mary Jane almost laughed out loud as a man wearing Peter Parker's clothes and a Spiderman mask walked out of her bedroom, patches of hair, still damp from the shower, poking out through the many holes. Catching the amusement in her eyes, Spiderman cracked, "What? The t-shirt ruin the whole ensemble?"

Hiding her amusement, MJ said "No, not at all," she lied. "Actually, I was just thinking how much we seem like a normal couple right now. I'm sitting here on the couch reading a book, drinking coffee, and you look like you are about to go run errands. Well, except for the mask, anyway." Peter's chest tightened at her words. He had never realized how badly he had wanted a normal life with MJ until just then. Then a flash of his final showdown with the Green Goblin swiftly cleared his head. He could never have a relationship with MJ, not as long as some fruitcake in a Halloween costume could hurt her. 

"MJ, if you would be so kind as to hand over my costume, I will be on my way and out of your hair. Well, until next time you decide to take a little short-cut down a dark alley at midnight." He strolled over to the couch and sat down next to MJ. 

"Not so quick there, Tiger. I'm holding that hostage until I decide you can leave. And I know you aren't brave enough to walk down the street looking like thatsomeone might think you had wandered away from a home for the mentally unstable," MJ teased.

Spiderman laughed for a second at her comment, before clutching his still bruised ribs. "See, what did I tell you? You're staying right here, buck-o." Her face suddenly became solemn, killing the lighthearted fun they had just been enjoying. "Besides, there is one thing I need to talk to you about."

MJ breathed deep, clearing her mind before she began. Turning to look at him, she took his hand. She noticed the slight scar on the back of his hand, a scar that just happened to correspond with a nasty whelp Peter Parker had once had on his hand. "You know how I feel about you, but I have been thinking a lot lately. I think this connection I have with you is a hazard. I don't mean to sound like a coward, but you have dangerous and powerful enemies. I don't want to take a risk of something like events at the bridge to happen again."

Spiderman suddenly became very serious. "I agree. With our connection, it is far too dangerous for you. The best thing to do would be to stay far apart, but I can't do that." He looked at her, trying to sort out his emotions. "I will always be there when you need me. I will always be there to protect you."

"And I will always care for you. I do have a plan, though. It's not so much that you save me frequently that presents the danger, it's the fact that it is very public the way we feel about each other. Get rid of the public attention on our connection, and we get rid of the danger."

"How exactly do you intend to do that, get mugged publicly and not have me come to your rescue?"

"I have a plan. The papers love stories about your friendly neighborhood Spiderman, right? Well, I just happen to have a dear friend who works for the Bugle."

*****************************************

"Dammit!" Harry Osborn screamed and threw the newest edition of the Bugle across the room. 

__

Public reaction continues to be varied on the value of Spiderman. Many people judge him as a menace, a vigilante who will eventually turn his thirst for violence on the very people he now protects. Others find nothing wrong with his actions and are grateful that there is finally someone looking out for the citizens of this fine city. 

Still others have a mixed reaction to the super-hero. "Sure, I used to think he was great," says Mary Jane Watson, the much-publicized Green Goblin victim. "I actually had feelings for him, but the more I got to know him, the less I liked him. He is dark, constantly sarcastic and obsessed with violence. I wouldn't be surprised at all if one day he just flipped out and attacked some people. His need to be around bloodshed is that great. Not that I'm not grateful for the times he has saved me, but that last time was too much for me. I wouldn't have even been a target if he hadn't seemed to have a connection to me. Overall, I think he is too much of a risk, maybe even a menace to society." 

So the public reaction to this hero/menace is still varied. Only time will tell what will come for our fair city and its people. 

"No use wasting my efforts on that bitch now! I wanted revenge on her, too, but her main use was as a torture device for Spiderman. Oh, well. I still have my vengeance on him. And that is coming soon, so very soon." Harry Osborn, now calmed after his outburst began to think once more about his revenge. 

****************************************************

MJ looked over at Peter, who was sitting comfortably on the couch. It was completely dark outside and the street was deserted, she knew there would be no better time then now to do this, but she still held her reservations. Peter was Spiderman, this she was sure of, but how very much he loved her, she wasn't. All she knew was that she loved him with all her heart, and even though she had admitted this to him, he had rejected her. 'I'm sure that he believed he was doing the right thing, he was just trying to protect me. I can't live like this, though. I can not know that two people have feelings for each other and do nothing to act on them,' she thought to herself. 'Here goes nothing.'

"Peter, I don't think that you have seen the view from this balcony. It's so beautiful." She took his hand as they walked out onto the balcony. Feeling nothing but the uneasiness in her stomach save the faint squeeze he gave her hand, she began to prepare herself.

"You're right. This is a wonderful view, MJ." The pair strolled over to the edge, leaning on the rail. Peter couldn't quite place the expression on MJ's face at the moment, but it seemed to be a mixture of fear, excitement, and love. This confused him, and his spider-sense was tingling ever so slightly. 

The moment of truth, MJ thought to herself, it's now or never. If I wait a second longer, I'm going to back out. Then all Peter has to do is deny that he is Spiderman, and I will never know the truth. Eyeing the flag pole two stories beneath her balcony, Mary Jane leaned over the railing a bit more. "Hey Tiger, look right down there. What is that? That thing right near the."

Suddenly, she was falling, screaming, hoping Peter would act as she had thought. 

For Peter, the world began to move in slow motion. He heard a scream, but he wasn't sure if it had come from Mary Jane or himself. He saw her reach out, grabbing for the flagpole. She was now hanging for her life by one arm. 

Peter shook some sense into his head. Act, dammit! Do something! Suddenly, he leaped over the railing, somersaulting onto the ledge that held the flagpole, the flagpole that held his whole life. He landed gracefully, crouching down, hands on the ground in front of him. "Take my hand!" he shouted to Mary Jane. 

"I can'tI can't reach! Peter, help me!" she screamed, tears now filling her eyes. "Please help me."

The hand that was holding the pole began to slip. As hard as she fought to hold tight, suddenly she was falling again. No, she thought, this wasn't part of the plan! He won't be able to catch me.

Peter felt his heart stop and his blood run cold through his veins. He dove down, plummeting towards the street and grabbed MJ around the waist, immediately shooting a web onto a building. When she latched her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his, he removed his arm from her waist and began to websling onto the top of the building. 

"Dammit, MJ, you could have been killed!" Peter shouted as he held her tight in his arms. Even though they were both on solid ground, he felt like he could never let go for fear of losing her again. Peter Parker had never felt as relieved as he did in that one instant that he had grabbed in time to swing onto the roof. What would he have done without her in his life? There had never been a time that he could remember that he had been without her. Ever since he was six, he had been in love with her. "I almost lost you," he whispered, still feeling the shivers run up and down his spine.

"No, Peter, you didn't. You had me the whole time. But I'm so glad you were there to save me." Well, I wouldn't have fallen off the building if I wasn't trying to make you reveal your secret, she thought to herself. Of course, Peter would never know that. She really did regret the way this had happened, but she knew it was the only way to guarantee the truth from Peter. "Just like you always are."

It was then that the realization hit him. MJ knew who and what he was. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, searching for the words that were eluding him. "So what now?" he sighed, talking more to himself that to Mary Jane.

"Well Tiger, that's up to you. But I'd say right now we have a few things to talk about." Holding his hand, she led him to the stairs.

Unsure of what was going to happen next and still in shock about the events of the last couple minutes, Peter followed her back to her apartment. "Yeah, I guess we do."

"And this time, you aren't going to lie to me or make excuses. This time, you are going to tell me the truth when I tell you that I love you," Mary Jane told Peter as they sat down together on the couch.

Peter smiled. "Yes, this time I am going to tell you that you are my whole world. This time, I won't let anything keep us apart, not even my worst fears. Love will conquer all." 

*******************************************

"Thanks to my father's notes, this time it will work out right. This time, there won't be any side effects of insanity," Harry Osborn said to himself. "With this, I will now be able to conquer all my enemies."

Norman Osborn's journal sat open on the lab table. Computer screens blinked and a myriad of monitors beeped. The sterile lab contrasted sharply with the mess of a man in it. Harry Osborn's eyes were dark from lack of sleep and his hair stood on end. He ran from station to station checking settings on the machines, making tiny variations until at last he was satisfied. With a flip of a switch, the large chamber in the center of the lab came to life. Lights came on, and a large restraint device came to a vertical position with a whir. "Now he will pay. Now I will avenge my father's death and make him suffer," Harry said to himself as he entered the chamber. 

The doors closed behind him, and green gas filled the chamber. A glider similar to his father's and a new goblin suit were ready, awaiting his exit.


	4. Happiness

__

Ok, this chapter is entirely about Peter and MJ. What was said after he revealed himself to her and both their thoughts and feelings. I was in an exceptionally sappy mood tonight. 

Please read and reviewI love comments!

Same disclaimers as always..

Peter Parker had never been so content in his entire life. Lying there in bed next to the woman he loved, gently stroking her hair, his gift and his curse was forgotten. When he placed a kiss on her forehead, she snuggled up closer to him. God, how I love you, he thought. 

He rolled the events of the night before over in his mind. He had never been one to overreact to tough situations - if he did that, he would be dead. But when she had fallen off that balcony, his heart had stopped and his mind went blank. The only thing that could go through his mind in those few seconds was how much she meant to him. He knew that he couldn't live without her. Her love, her support, even if they weren't together, he had still been able to drawn on her strength. Without her, he would have been powerless.

Then there had been the moment of reckoning; he had taken the plunge, exposing himself to her, leaving him without defenses. No mask to hide behind when he set her on the ground and was shaking he was so scared. No mask to hide behind when he held her tight to him.

When they had reached her apartment, he had told her that love would conquer all. But his emotions warred with his mind. Now that she knows, I should just come clean and tell her everything. I should tell her how much I love her, why I had lied to her and broken her heart, and I should tell her that we will always be together, no matter what happens. No! I can't do that. She would be in too great of danger if anyone were to find out who I am. It is selfish to put her life in danger. Then he remembered her life. She had to endure life with parents who fought constantly and who screamed at her. They thought nothing about her feelings or her needs. She deserves to be happy, even for a little while. Maybe she will realize she isn't in love with me and she will walk away. Then she will have had happiness, and will remain safe. Maybe. In the back of his mind, Peter knew that wasn't true. He was willing to condemn himself to a life without love, but he couldn't do that to MJ.

"Let me explain, MJ. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you. I wanted to tell you so badly, but the Green Goblin. He found out who I was and went after you" he had started, but MJ cut him off. 

"I know. I know you wanted to protect me. And you are right, it will be dangerous, but I know the risks. I am willing to take them. You can't take the world on by yourself. There isn't a bad day that goes by that I don't need to talk to someone about it. Your days are infinitely worse than mine are, and you have no one. Please, let me be there for you. Don't push me away. Let me love you." She had pleaded with him. 

However persuasive her words were, once he looked into her eyes, he knew he had lost. Love filled her eyes; love for him, pure love. Yet, he had to try again, he wanted to make her understand what the consequences of his love would mean. "MJ, you almost died because of me. Aunt May almost did, too. Your life is not an acceptable risk to take for me. I am not worth it."

Mary Jane had almost laughed out loud. "Do you hear yourself, Peter? Everyday you risk your life for nameless strangers, people who may or may not even believe Spiderman is one of the good guys. Your life is thankless and dangerous, and you would isolate yourself completely from the world if it would mean saving a life. And that is just as Spiderman. Peter Parker is smart, funny, caring, and the best person I have ever met. How can you even think that you are not worth the risk? It is me who is unworthy of you. What have I ever done to deserve you?"

Peter had been speechless. He had never realized how deep her love for him had run before. He had not been able to think of any words that could rival her expression of love for him, so he had answered her with a kiss. One hand was on her cheek, the other grasping her hand. His lips were gentle on hers and heat sparked between them. When she opened her mouth to him and her tongue brushed over his bottom lip, he lost control. All the love and passion he had been able to so carefully contain flooded out. He kissed her harder, devouring her mouth with his. He couldn't get enough of her: her scent, her softness, her passion. When she had pulled away, he feared he had frightened her, but she still clung to him, and softly whispered into his ear. "Don't leave me tonight. Stay with me and show me how much you love me."

He had almost died right then and there. 

Now, as he lay next to her, he knew any hopes of letting her go were gone. They had been swept away in their tide of passion. All he could think of is how much she means to him and how he would never let her go. Never. No one would come between them again, if anyone ever laid a hand on her again, it wouldn't be a glider than killed them. It would be his fists. 

When Mary Jane woke up, she could hear her shower running and smiled. Stretching lazily, she basked in the early morning sun shining through the window and also in the memory of the night before. Everything was out in the open; no more lies, no more secrets. They had admitted their love for each other and acted upon it. Is this what their life would always be like she wondered? A kind of intense love and seemingly everlasting happiness? Somehow she doubted that, but she wanted to hang on to those thoughts as long as she could. She knew there would be times she didn't know if he would come back from a battle and that there would be arguments and disagreements. But not right now. Now there was only love. It had indeed conquered all fears and doubt. 

She rose out of bed, slipping on her robe and walked to the kitchen to put some coffee on. Omelets, she thought to herself. I'll make breakfast and we'll start our first day together, she thought as she opened the refrigerator, grabbing eggs, cheese and bacon. Placing them on the counter, she grabbed a frying pan to cook with when she thought she saw a green flash go by. 

She walked to the window and looked out. Seeing nothing, she shook her head. That coffee better be ready, or I'm not going to make it. Unfortunately, even the coffee she drank couldn't shake that uneasy feeling that had now settled in the pit of her stomach. She turned on the television for a little background noise. When she heard that awful laugh and goosebumps shot up her spine, she realized her worst nightmares had come true - he was back. 


End file.
